The present invention relates to a winder safety device, particularly for use with winders of traction elements associated with a ski boot.
Known winders for traction elements, such as cables, bands or the like, acting on pressers or fastening in a ski boot, are currently operable by means of a knob which can be accessed from outside; the winders usually interact with a releasable locking element in order to allow the skier to lock or unwind the traction element.
Said releasable locking elements usually consist of ratchet mechanisms, with springs acting on a shaft or of arrester notches provided on the knob.
Such known devices are not free from disadvantages: in fact, at the moment in which the locking element is held in the unlocking position and the knob is intentionally rotated in the direction of unwinding of the traction element, the complete unwinding point may be exceeded, consequently causing the winding of said traction element in the opposite direction. This winding of the traction element in the wrong direction may eventually jam or even damage the winding mechanism.